


Look Through My Eyes

by WorldCrabination



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldCrabination/pseuds/WorldCrabination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is blind, and a certain warlock he meets at a party has the power to fix that. But does Alec want to be changed? </p>
<p>Posted on ff.net as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alec, are you sure you want to come? Maybe it’d be best for you to stay home…” Isabelle Lightwood bit her lip as she looked at her brother.

Alec sighed and shook his head. Even after eighteen years, his sister still hadn’t stopped treating him as if he were a child. “Izzy, I’ll be fine. Honestly. I’ve survived this long, what is one party going to do? And anyway, it’s not like I’m even going to be alone.”

Isabelle frowned openly, not having to worry about Alec seeing her. She knew that he was right but that didn’t stop her from worrying. Alec didn’t exactly accept help from anyone willing to give it, being as stubborn as he was.

“And besides,” Alec continued. “I need to watch after you.”

At that, Isabelle snorted and rolled her eyes. Even though Alec was blind, he never missed out on an opportunity to act as a protective older brother. In fact, he may have been more protective than your average older sibling.

She decided that there was no point in arguing with him. “Well alright. As long as you stay with either Jace or me while we are there. Oh! And you have to let me dress you!”

Alec groaned. Although he wasn’t ever able to see what kind of clothes his sister liked to put him in, he knew that he didn’t like it. They were always so uncomfortable, with fabrics that just felt wrong against his skin. He could also always feel that they hugged his body much tighter than anything he chose to wear on his own.

Alec did know that his wardrobe consisted mainly of jeans and plain sweaters. That way he would never have to worry about matching clothes, not that he would care about that anyway. He also knew the basics about what he looked like, though the words others used to describe Alec hardly meant anything to him.

They used colors like blue, to describe his eyes; red, the color he turned when embarrassed; black, his hair. Words like dark, bright, light, deep, they all did nothing to help him understand what the things around him looked like. Everyone tried, thinking that they somehow came up with the right combination of words to get him to feel the color, and it never worked.

“Fine. But nothing too extreme this time? I think I’d enjoy it if I could actually walk in the jeans you force me to squeeze into.”

Isabelle clapped her hands together and smiled widely. “Let’s get started then! We only have two hours until the party starts!”

Alec ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It was going to be a long two hours.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After an hour and a half of Isabelle dressing and undressing him, trying to find the perfect outfit, Alec was finally dressed. He ran his fingers along his pants, feeling that they were dress pants rather than jeans. He could also feel that they were tighter than usual, and for a moment he was glad that he couldn’t see himself. Next Alec felt the material of his shirt. It was thin, and had buttons down the front. He noted that Isabelle left the top few buttons open, and also had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

Alec could, of course, dress himself, but not when his sister was taking charge of his outfit. Apparently he couldn’t be trusted to put on the clothes in the “right” way, at least according to Izzy.

“You look hot.” Isabelle nodded in approval, more than satisfied with her fashion sense.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up and he glared in the direction of Isabelle’s voice. “Where’s Jace? Let’s just get this over with.”

“Hey, you wanted to go! We’ll meet him downstairs.” Alec heard Izzy walk out of his room and he followed after her. The halls and rooms of the Institute were all too familiar to Alec, and he could make his way around with no help at all. They both walked to the elevator and got in.

“Where’s the party again?” Alec asked. He was hoping it wasn’t at Pandemonium again. That club, as much as he hated to admit it, was far too overwhelming for him. The loud music and tightly packed dance floors easily disoriented him, which was one of the reasons he hated parties. Oh, the things he would do to protect his sister.

“It’s in Brooklyn, and it is the party of the year! I can’t believe we were invited! Oh Alec, it’s going to be great!” Isabelle laughed excitedly.

The elevator doors opened and Alec, unaware that someone was standing so close, walked out of it and straight into them. “Oh!” He grabbed on the persons shoulders and realized who they were before letting go. “Oh… Hello Jace, sorry.” Alec gave him a slightly embarrassed smile and stepped back.

Jace raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. “If only people knew that being blind would get them a free pass to feel me up. Eyesight would diminish rapidly all across the country.”

While Alec blushed, Isabelle lightly slapped Jace in the chest. “People would have to already be blind to want to touch you in any positive way. Anyway, now is not the time for this, we are going to be more than the acceptable about of lateness for fashionably late! Let’s go!” She quickly walked passed the boys and out the door of the Institute, leaving them to follow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jace held allowed Alec to hold onto his arm, guiding him away from any dangerous areas in the sidewalk and they walked in the direction of the party. They had just gotten off of the train, and while they were on it, Alec got all the gossip about said party.

From what he gathered, it was a birthday party. For the host’s cat. Speaking of the host, Alec had also learned that it was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. No wonder Isabelle was so excited, even Alec knew that Magnus’ parties were notorious.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to the warlocks loft. Izzy flashed their invitations and just a short moment later, the doors opened for them.

Alec reluctantly released his grip on Jace’s arm and bit his lip. He could already hear the loud music, and he hadn’t even walked up the stairs yet. As he heard his siblings begin to walk, he followed the sound of their footsteps. They led him up the stairs and though another open door, into the actual party.

Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other and smiled in excitement, happy to finally be at the party. They were also both too caught up in it all to realize that Alec could no longer hear them over the loud music and, expecting him to follow, disappeared into the crowd.

Alec sighed. “This place sounds packed.” When he didn’t get a response, he frowned and spun in place, speaking a bit louder. “Iz? Jace?”

Alec felt himself beginning to panic and he took deep breaths to calm himself. They’ll find him; the place can’t be that big! He was just about to feel his way towards a place to sit when someone spoke close to his ear.

“Looking for someone, dear?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Looking for someone, dear?” 

Alec jumped, surprised by the voice being so close to him. He spun so that he was, or at least he thought he was, facing whoever had spoken, and crossed his arms over his chest. In reality, Alec was facing in the direction left of the voice. 

Magnus Bane raised an eyebrow at Alec, confused as to why he didn’t look at him. He knew he was intimidating, but most of the time people at least made an effort to hide their fear. 

“Actually, yes. So if you don’t mind I’ll be off to find them.” Alec turned again to walk away from Magnus, though he just ended up actually facing him this time, which resulted in Alec walking right into him.

“Easy there,” Magnus said with a laugh. He looked down at Alec and tilted his head to the side. Though Alec’s eyes were of the most beautiful crystal blue color Magnus had ever seen, they seemed as if they were glazed over, not exactly seeing what’s ahead of him. Curiously, Magnus waved a hand in Alec’s face and was only a bit surprised when he got no reaction out of the boy.

“Come with me.” Magnus grabbed onto Alec’s hand and pulled him along, ignoring his protests.

“What? Wait! I just need to find my sister!” Alec stumbled slightly as he was pulled before coming to a stop a moment later. He heard a door being opened and he was pulled forward once more. The door muffled the sound of the music and partygoers as it closed behind Alec again. 

Magnus rolled his eyes as he released his grip on Alec, only to place his hand lightly onto his cheek and lean in a bit. As he had predicted, Alec, while surprised, did not seem to be looking directly at him. “You can’t see me.”

Alec frowned and pushed away Magnus’ hand. “Of course I can’t. I can’t see anything, you’re no special.” Alec couldn’t help but pout. He needed to get out of here; this party was definitely a bad idea. “Why did you bring me into a different room? Is the party even allowed in here? You know what, I don’t care. I’m leaving, again.”

Magnus smirked. “So that means you have no idea who you’re speaking with? Well I suppose I must formally introduce myself.” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own again and shook it. “Magnus Bane, and you are?”

Alec felt his mouth fall open slightly; he hadn’t realized that’s whom he had been talking to. “Oh. Uh, Alexander, I mean, Alec. Alec Lightwood.” He nodded as he shook his hand as well. 

Alec couldn’t help but think that this was exactly the reason why he never left the house, or at least never enjoyed it when he did. He always somehow found a way to make an idiot of himself, and this time he was doing it in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, no less! All he wanted to do was find Izzy and Jace and then go home. 

Without waiting for a response from Magnus, Alec reached into his pocket for his phone and took it out, feeling the buttons to dial his sisters number.

“Wait!” Magnus gently grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. “You don’t have to go yet, beautiful.” Magnus smiled at Alec, not caring that he couldn’t see him. “Why can’t we talk for a little while? I don’t bite, unless you want me to.”

A warm blush spread across Alec’s cheeks, one that did not go unnoticed by Magnus. “Talk about what? I don’t exactly need your pity party, if that’s what you’re going for.”

Though Magnus had wanted to work his way to this point, he couldn’t help himself anymore, despite only having known Alec for a mere two minutes. “Why haven’t you gotten your eyes fixed?”

For what seemed like the millionth time, Magnus took Alec by surprise. Did Magnus seriously think that Alec and his family have never thought about that? It wasn’t like some measly rune or just any warlocks’ magic could miraculously make him be able to see.

“They can’t be fixed. I was born without sight, so no healing rune or magic can change it.”

Magnus hummed quietly and nodded, and the phone in Alec’s hand ringing cut off his next words. 

Alec sighed in relief, the familiar ringtone telling him it was Izzy who was calling, and he answered the phone. “Iz, hi,”

“Alec! Where are you?!” Isabelle yelled frantically into the phone over the loud music. 

Alec scratched the back of his head. “I’m with Magnus, I think in his bedroom? I’m not too sure, he dragged me here.”

His sisters obnoxious squealing made Alec hold his phone away from his ear a bit. “The Magnus Bane? Took you to bed?! By the Angel, why did you even pick up then?”  
Alec groaned and whispered into the phone, desperately hoping that Magnus wasn’t close enough to hear him. “We aren’t doing anything, Izzy! Come find me, please? I want to go home.” 

“Fine, fine.” Isabelle sighed. “Just warning you though, he’s smoking hot. Get on that.” With that, Isabelle hung up the phone.

Hearing Magnus chuckle let Alec know that his conversation with his sister did not go unheard and he coughed awkwardly. “Uh, Iz is coming to find me. We are in your bedroom, right?”

“Yes, and lucky you. I don’t bring most people here so soon.” Magnus winked before remembering there was no point. It was a lot harder to seduce someone that couldn’t see you.

A moment later, Isabelle burst through the door. “Alec!” She pushed passed Magnus to wrap her arms around her brother. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?” She pulled back to examine her brother, and after finding no injuries she nodded. “Okay, good. Angel, Alec! You were supposed to stay by Jace and me!”

Alec sighed heavily. Shouldn’t he be the one fussing over her? “Izzy, I’m fine. Let’s get out of here.” He felt around for his sister’s hand and, once he found it, clutched onto it.

Isabelle, however, had other plans. She turned to face Magnus and smiled as charmingly as she could. “Oh hello Magnus. I’m Izzy. Thanks for taking care of Alec!”

Magnus waved a dismissive hand at her. “My pleasure, really. Bring him over anytime.” He then leaned in close to her, whispering quiet enough for Alec not to hear as he slipped a card into her free hand. “And please do me a favor, tell him to call me.”

While Alec was unable to hear the last part of their conversation, he was not okay with the beginning part of it and mumbled. “Will you quit talking about me as if I’m not even here?”

Isabelle laughed and rolled her eyes. She nodded silently to Magnus as she squeezed Alec’s hand comfortingly. “Of course. Let’s go.” The two of them walked out of the room, leaving Magnus behind, and left the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review! I hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
